Massie Block
History Massie Block is the alpha of Octavian Country Day's infamous Pretty Committee and the protagonist of the entire series. Even if she can be rude and obnoxious to people, she only does this to hide her insecurities about life. She proves to be a loyal friend, in spite of sometimes, she stops at nothing to get what she wants. Massie is well-known for her cutting comebacks (i.e.: Hey, are you a bank loan? Then what's with all the interest?) and clever schemes to keep her status as 'queen bee.' Ideas that she has discovered include State of the Unions, where she blogs about her feelings in an in and out list, Friday night sleepovers with the Pretty Committee, as well as matching charm bracelets. She owns two pets - a black pug named Bean, and a white horse named Brownie. Adornments and makeup that she normally wears include Glossip Girl lip gloss, Chanel No. 19 perfume, and her Tiffany charm bracelet. Love Life The Clique Massie develops a crush on Chris Abeley (Chris Babely, they call him). He goes to Briarwood. To get him, she acts to be Layne Abeley's (his sister) best friend. He asks her out for a date too, but then she finds out later that he has a girlfriend named Fawn. Best Friends for Never Massie develops a crush on Cam Fisher. She thinks he likes her back too. Revenge of the Wannabes Her old crush Cam, starts liking Claire back. Massie starts crushing on Derrick Harrington, the star of the Tomahawks soccer team. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers Derrington and Massie become boyfriend and girlfriend. Massie gives Derrington her "M" brooch. Derrington gives Massie the cutest couple award. The Pretty Committee Strikes Back Derrington thinks Massie has been cheating on him. Derrington throws his M brooch onto the ground and he dumps Massie. They forgive each other and she kisses him forcefully to show the MUCK girls with the help of Claire that she has kissing actuality. Then they share a real kiss. Dial L for Loser Derrington goes to the dance without Massie because she went to try out for a movie in L.A. It's Not Easy Being Mean While trying to become alphas of seventh grade, they have to find a key that Skye has hid in one lucky boys room that she has kissed before. Massie gets a little aggravated that Derrington has kissed Skye, but when she searches his room, she finds it extremely dirty, and gets disgusted. But Derrington cleans his room, and she forgives him. Sealed with a Diss In ESP class, Derrington tells the class that he has an issue with Massie, not knowing that Massie is listening to Derrington and furthermore getting annoyed by the minute. At Skye Hamilton's big party, he dumps Massie because she is with Chris Abeley. He tells Massie he thinks she's immature, and they have a diss-off. Massie is enraged that he bad-mouthed her, and they break up. Bratfest at Tiffany's Derrington wears jeans, and Massie considers liking him again. But she develops a crush on a former LBR named Dempsey Solomon, who changed after his summer building mud huts in Africa. P.S. I Loathe You Massie and Layne both like Dempsey. Kristen doesn't know who to help. So she tries to convince one of them to let go of Dempsey, not knowing herself that she and Dempsey start to like each other. Dylan and Derrington start to like each other a lot. They kiss, and start seeing each other behind Massie's back. Alicia sees them and almost tells Massie, knowing she would win a lot of gossip points. Boys R Us: Massie develops a crush on Landon Crane, a ninth grader at ADD. She meets Landon at her Ho Ho Homeless benefit, when Layne Abeley 'provides' her with boys to help model in her show. These Boots are Made for Stalking Massie still has a crush on Landon, and almost kisses him. My Little Phony Massie continues dating Landon and is nervous about their first kiss. When she finally kisses him, he doesn't kiss her back. She then realizes he was web-chatting his grandparents and they saw the whole thing. Massie ignores him out of embarrassment until they meet while she is walking Bean. They explain why they are embarrassed and kiss for real. Category:Characters in the Clique series Category:Pretty Committee Members